


Mother Knows Best

by LostInAmazon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Lena deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAmazon/pseuds/LostInAmazon
Summary: If there's one thing Lillian Luthor admires about herself, it's her determination.If only Lena would stop being so stubborn, she would see that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Lena Luthor and I had another crazy idea.

If there's one thing Lillian Luthor admires about herself, it's her determination. 

She's one of the best surgeons in the country, a businesswoman, a philanthropist, the perfect supporting wife... and above it all, she's a proud _mother_. 

She wishes nothing but the _best_ for her children.

So what if her ways a little... _harsh_?

She's a determined woman, and since the birth of her first child Lillian had been determined to give only the best for her kids.

If only Lena would stop being so stubborn, she would see that.

* * *

If there's one thing Lena Luthor admires about herself, it's her stubbornness. 

And yes, sometimes the board members don't always agree with her unorthodox ways, but maybe that's because they're all probably over a hundred years old and refuse to see that this is the 21st century, and that changes don't always mean bad things, quite the opposite. 

She's trying to make LuthorCorp a force for good.

And if that means rebranding the company, _so be it_.

Lena sighs as she walks inside her office, sitting on the couch with a tired groan after a long and boring meeting.

The board it's the _least_ of her problems right now, though.

Lena has to get rid of her mother. 

Just as she thinks about calling it a day and finally going home, Lena feels her phone vibrating inside the pocket of her tailored blazer.

"What?" She grumbled, after taking the call.

"You're _not_ getting rid of mother."

 _Fuck. Her_. _Life_.

"Dammit, Lex! I _just_ got out of a boring meeting with the board. I really don't need this right now."

Lena heard her brother laughing on the other side, and she wished she could throw her shoe right on his bald head just as she did when they were kids.

"And you wonder why I left LuthorCorp to open my own company." He said and she could almost see his smile. 

"You threw me right to the wolves." Lena mumbled, scratching her forehead. "And it's L-Corp now."

"Oh, yeah. _L-Corp_... L for _Lesb_ -" 

Before Lex could finish his sentence, though, Lena heard a muffled ' _ouch_ ' and some fumbling, then a ' _leave your sister alone_ '.

"Hello, Lena."

Lena froze.

" _Mom_?"

"Well, yes, since you've been pretending to be too busy to take my calls I had to ask for your brother's help."

Lena sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just be at your father's party this weekend and everything's gonna be fine." 

"I already said I can't go."

"Your father is a Senator now, Lena. It will be a shame if his own family it's not there. Plus..." Lena could already hear the joy in her mother's voice. "Eliza told me _Kara_ will be there. You girls haven't seen each other in such a _long_ time, honey." 

"But, mom..." 

"No buts. I'll see you this weekend." Before Lena could protest again, Lillian was gone and Lex was back on the line, giggling like a school girl. 

"You're being set up with Kara _again_."

"Shut up, you traitor!" 

"C'mon! She's your _best_ friend, right?"

" _Yes_! My best friend and I don't want mom to ruin it! Especially since I haven't seen her since last year!" Lena said, getting up and grabbing her things.

"Look, _lez be_ honest..." Lex chuckled at his own joke and Lena only rolled her eyes. "So yes, mother is always trying to set you up with some snob rich lady from high society, but at least now she's trying to set you up with her old college best friend's daughter _again_. And if I remember correctly, you did have a huge lesbian crush on her."

Lena felt her cheeks burning at that.

Eliza Danvers was Lillian's old college best friend, and they never lost contact even with Eliza's husband's job in the Army, which made the family move frequently all over the country, sometimes all over the world. 

Lena met Kara in one of her parents anual gala fundraiser parties, when they were still 15. Kara still had that lost puppy look after being with the Danvers for only two years, while Lena had the confidence of someone who took piano and cello lessons and already knew five different languages. 

But still, Kara was the first girl who made her heart race _like that_. 

They've been best friends all through high school, and even when Kara moved away, they kept in contact via latters, emails, phone and Skype calls. They reconnected in college for a few years, where Lena would drop every girl she'd been seeing only to spend some more time with Kara. 

It was only a shame Lena moved to National City to take care of her family's business in the new LuthorCorp subsidiary right after her graduation. 

"That was a long time ago, Lex." Lena mumbled, cheeks still slightly warm.

"It doesn't matter. Just go to this damn party and get it over with. At least pretend you're trying to seduce Kara and mother will leave you alone and then she'll also leave _me_ alone. I have to go now, see you later." 

Lena ended the call and looked down at her phone with a frown. 

Well, at least she was good at pretending. 

* * *

Kara huffed as she felt her mother moving a lock of her hair behind her ear for the fifth time in less than five minutes. 

"Mom, please, stop!" She whispered loudly, noticing Alex was biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing at the scene. 

Eliza pouted but moved away, deciding to rearrange her husband's lapels once again, but Jeremiah didn't seem to mind as he looked around the room full of important people. "I just want to make sure you to look good, that's all."

"For _Lena_." Alex said with a smirk.

"Yes. I-I mean, no!" Eliza cleared her throat, avoiding looking at Kara's direction. "For the _party_. It's Lionel's inauguration party, and I want us all to look good. It's been such a long time since we all have been in the same city, let alone the same room... I'm excited. And I missed my best friend."

Alex quickly grabbed a glass of champagne from of the waiters passing by, taking a sip and humming with pleasure. "And I missed their expensive drinks."

Kara smiled at her sister's words, before noticing someone approaching them. 

He was a little bit taller than she remembered, but she could recognize that bald head anywhere. And when Lex stepped aside, Kara saw her. And she could recognize those beautiful green eyes _anywhere, really._ Kara didn't even notice Mr. and Mrs. Luthor joining them right after.

Lex was the first to say something, hands inside his pockets.

"Alexandra." Lex said bitterly.

"Alexander." Alex said back flatly. 

Lex's lips turned upwards slowly, before wrapping his arms around Alex's body in a hug.

Lionel and Jeremiah shared a playful eye roll at their son and daughter's childish behavior, shaking each other's hands and immediately talking about politics as their wives hugged and giggled as if they were back in college.

"Looks like nothing's changed."

Kara turned her head to the side and gave Lena a quick once over. Lena was wearing a beautiful long dark green dress that left the soft looking skin of her back exposed, golden earrings and necklace shinning with the light of the room, hair up in an elegant bun. Her eyes seemed even greener with the dark eyeliner, jawline even more defined by the make up and red lips stretched in a smirk.

Kara though not for the first time that only the Greek gods could have esculpted that perfect woman next to her.

"Seems like it." Kara agreed, looking away towards where her sister and Lex were now catching up through their scientific talk.

When she turned back at Lena, green eyes were watching her carefully. Kara felt her cheeks turning pink.

"And seems like our moms will never stop trying to set us up." Lena smirked again.

Kara chuckled to hide how nervous she suddenly felt. "I'm blushing, right?"

Lena laughed, "But it's still cute, though." She shrugged, before opening her arms and inviting Kara to a hug, that the blonde gladly accepted.

Kara closed her eyes when she felt Lena's arms around her, and Kara hugged her friend even tighter. _God_ , she had forgotten how good Lena's hugs were.

"I've missed you."

"Me too, Kara." 

Lena kept her arms around Kara's body, and the blonde felt her friend's face turning _just_ _so_ , the tip of her nose brushing softly against the side of Kara's neck and lips pressed against her neck's tendons. Just as the blonde thought about asking Lena what she was doing, she felt her friend's lips moving against her skin.

"They're staring." Lena whispered, moving her hand to the small of Kara's back.

Kara couldn't help but smile at that. She didn't have to turn to know Lena was talking about their mothers. 

Lillian and Eliza together always have been this calmness before the storm duo. They had high standards to archive from a very young age and luckily they found each other in college. They met their husbands at the same party, traded informations to aprove each other's dates, coordinated their wedding days, and right after having children, they started to wonder ' _wouldn't it be_ great _if we were in the same family?'_

Of course when they first had this _amazing_ idea, Alex had just came out after turning sixteen and Lex was on his senior year, wondering which of the nine colleges he had been accepted in would be the best for him. So Lillian and Eliza just brushed off their silly dreams with a laugh and some drinks, deciding only to support their children, no matter what.

A few months later Lillian received a very enthusiastic call from Eliza, telling her about Kara and gushing out about how quiet but beautiful, smart and strong her new daughter was. Lillian felt nothing but happiness for her best friend, who had the dream to adopt a kid since before they met. 

Lillian had to wait two years to finally meet Kara in person, since the Danvers were living in Australia. But once she did, she fell in love with the girl immediately.

Kara was indeed quiet, and Eliza told her she had been adjusting to the family slowly in her own time, but she was _so_ polite, smart and sounded _so_ certain when Lillian asked her what she wanted for her future, saying almost right away ' _I wanna be a reporter_!', blue eyes shining and blonde ponytail bouncing as she nodded. Lillian shared a proud look with Eliza then, before saying, "Well, well, such decided young woman we have here. You talk like a Danvers." 

Kara had smiled brightly at Lillian, hugging Eliza tightly before walking quickly towards the table of appetizers, bumping into Lena and mumbling apologies for being so clumsy. 

That's when _Karlena Operation_ began. Especially after Lena came out and Kara's shrug when Eliza asked her if she liked boys or girls.

"Do you think they'll ever give up?" Kara asked, circling her arms around Lena's neck.

Lena shook her head, "Luthors never give up." 

The blonde smiled, "Right. The Luthors rules."

"The Luthors rules." Lena pulled away then, and Kara resisted the urge to pout. 

"I told you you should just bang each other already." Lex said, sliding beside them with Alex in tow. Kara noticed they had a bottle of champagne all for themselves. 

"Or maybe tell mom you're back with Mike and preparing a very big heterosexual wedding." Alex suggested, giving a big gulp of her drink. 

Kara winced. "Can't we forget about Mike? I'm not getting a heterosexual wedding." She turned to Lex, placing a hand on his arm. "Not that there's anything wrong with bring straight, of course."

"Kara, please stop reminding me I'm the straight black sheep of the family."

"Yeah, because who would like a black sheep, let alone a _straight_ one?"

They all laughed at Lena's joke.

"But, really. They won't ever leave you guys alone. Especially now that Kara's moving to National City." Lex said with a shrug, and Kara felt like punching his defined jawline. 

"You're moving here?" Lena asked, expression torn between surprised, happy and angry.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" She glared at Lex. "But yes. I am. I'm not a junior reporter anymore. I'm a _reporter_ now! I'll start at Catco the next week."

Lena smiled and hugged her tightly again, and this time Kara saw her mom and Lillian looking at them with hope in their eyes, before they quickly went back to their completely interesting talk about the benefits of spin classes. 

They _hated_ spinning. 

"If you keep hugging each other like that, they'll probably start to prepare a very lesbian wedding." Alex mumbled behind her glass.

"It wouldn't be so bad." Lex agreed. 

Then they shared _that look_. 

"Don't even start, Lex!" Lena said quickly, also noticing the very same look that got them all kicked out of a five star hotel years back, when Alex and Lex had the brilliant idea to test a project in their room. Kara still hates the sound of fire alarms to this day.

"Alexander." She smirked. 

"Alexandra." He smirked back. 

Kara and Lena groaned. 

* * *

Apparently Alex and Lex came up with a _brilliant_ idea to get their mothers to stop trying to set them up once and for all: Kara and Lena had to start _dating_ each other.

Not for _real_ , of course.

But according to her brother, if Lena and Kara started pretending to be in love only to realize later they worked better off as friends, it would be much easier to convince Lillian and Eliza their friendship wasn't worth that extra drama, and thus jeopardizing the Danvers-Luthor family's dinamic.

Alex had been texting her non-stop since the party, and Lena was getting tired to avoid Lex's calls.

They really were worst than Eliza and Lillian together.

Lena's phone beeped and she almost threw it against the wall, but she calmed herself after reading Kara's nickname on the screen.

**Supergirl [14:23 pm]: Are they still bothering you? Because I'm almost blocking my own sister's number.**

_Lee [14:23 pm]: I may or may not have already blocked Lex on Skype._

**Supergirl [14:25 pm]: HAHAHA! Brilliant!**

**Supergirl  [14:26 pm]: I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at my place tonight? If you're free, of course. I'm still getting used to you being the CEO now, BTW.**

_Lee [14:28 pm]: I'm still getting used to it myself. But I'd love to have dinner._

**Supergirl [14:28 pm]: Great! I'll text you the adress to my completely new and messy apartment. Maybe you could help me get some unboxing done.**

_Lee [14:30 pm]: That was your plan all along, right, Danvers? Get me to do all your work for you?_

**Supergirl [14:31 pm]: Oh no, you got me xD See you tonight? Around six?**

_Lee [14:31 pm]: I'll be there._  
  
Later that night, Lena found herself knocking on Kara's door already with Chinese take outs and an unhealthy amount of potstickers, Kara's favourite since they were young.

A few seconds later Kara opened the door, hair still damp from the shower, wearing sweatpants and a simple white shirt, barefeet touching the floor.

Lena ignored the butterflies in her stomach.

"I smell potstickers."

"Good evening, Kara! Yes, I would love to walk inside your new and messy apartment, thank you!"

Kara blushed and steped aside to let Lena in.  
"Sorry."

Lena walked inside and was indeed met with a complete mess of boxes scattered all around the floor of Kara's new apartment. Only the couch and a pair of high chairs by the kitchen island had been set.

Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara, before placing the take outs on the kitchen island, sitting on one of the high chairs. 

"You should be ashamed of yourself." 

Kara quickly joined her, already digging into the bag of potstickers. "I know! I'm a shame!" She said with her mouthful of food.

Lena also started to eat, maneuvering the hashis with ease, almost in an elegant way. "So, how was your first week as a reporter?"

Kara groaned, pouting. "My boss _hates_ me!"

"Nobody can _hate_ you, Kara." 

"But he does! And I thought being a junior reporter for the Daily Planet was hard. At least Perry had the decency to wait for me to get out of his office before throwing my articles in the trash can."

"He didn't..."

"But he _did_!" Kara rested her cheek on her hand, "I honestly don't know what I can do to impress him and show him I'm ready to be a good reporter."

"Maybe you could do me?" Lena suggested. 

Only after noticing Kara's bright red cheeks did Lena realized what she had said.

"Not like _that_ , you perv!"

Kara giggled, biting her lip. "Well... _enlighten_ me then." She said playfully. 

"Since dad decided to take the political rout and Lex stepped down to open his own company, I haven't really had the time to do any interviews. I didn't want to, actually. Forbes tried once, but their reporter was a dick." Lena rolled her eyes, trying to forget how the guy kept hitting on her in less than five minutes of interview. 

"You'd do that for me?" Kara smiled brightly at Lena, and the CEO melted. 

"Of course."

They continued catching up through dinner, before Lena actually decided to help Kara do some unboxing. By the time they finished, at least Kara's bedroom really did look like a decent place to sleep in.

Lena laid down on Kara's bed with a tired groan, and she felt the matress dipping next to her.

When she looked at Kara, blue eyes were already watching her. 

"I really did miss you." Kara whispered, small smile on her lips.

Lena opened her arms and Kara quickly snuggled against her best friend.

"I really missed you too." Lena said. "Even the messy parts."

Kara chuckled, and they heard her phone ringing. When the reporter reached for the phone, they both could read Alex's name on the screen. Kara rolled her eyes and took the call, putting it on the speaker. 

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, so, you're having a romantic dinner with the girlfriend?"

Kara frowned. 

"How do you even...? Forget it, I don't want to know!"

"Hey, sis!" They shared a shocked look when they heard Lex's voice. "Mom is very happy you're finally making a move."

" _LEX_! I swear to God..."

"I thought you were an atheist..."

"We just want you guys to think about it. Because our moms are already planning another party just so they can get you both in the same room _again_. And they'll do it over and over and over until you guys look into each other's beautiful eyes and realize how you can't spend another minute away from each other. They're persistent." Alex said.

"And they're pestering us, too. So just do us all a favour and put the plan in motion. I have a company to run instead of being used as a cupid by my own mother." Lex mumbled.

"And I have bad guys to catch! The FBI kind of bad guys."

"We'll think about it, okay? Bye!" Kara hang up before Alex could protest. 

Lena saw Kara close her eyes and take a breath breath to calm herself, then the blonde opened her eyes and looked back at her friend.

"Would you think I'm crazy if I told you I'm considering going through with their crazy plan?"

Lena looked at Kara the widen eyes. Did she really just ask that?

"Really, Kara?"

The blonde sat up and crossed her legs Indian style, adjusting her glasses.

"Listen, my mom and Lillian will never give up. They've been pranking us with those blind dates since forever! Maybe it's time for them to be pranked instead." Kara said excitedly. 

"By _really dating_  each other?" Lena asked,  raising an eyebrow. 

" _Yes_!" Kara leaned in closer to Lena with mischief in error eyes, and before she knew it, Lena was trapped against the matress with Kara on top of her, fingers tickling her sides. " _C'mon_ , fake date me, Lee! _Please, please, please?"_  

Lena laughed hard as she tried to get away from her friend's fingers, but she knew Kara was insanely strong even though she had a skinny body. _Damn_ all those years of cross-fitting. 

" _Okay_! I'll fake date you! Just stop!" 

Kara fist pumped the air and leaned down to press a wet kiss against Lena's cheek. 

"Thank you, _baby_!"

Lena was so, _so_ screwed. 

* * *

Kara was very screwed. 

Of course, being friends with Lena was kind of a self torture, but since they rarely were in the same city, she could live with it. Phone calls, texts, emails, silly letters and gifts, she could do that. 

Moving to National City and getting trapped by their mothers silly schemes in another blind date? She also could do that. She was used to it since they turned sixteen. It was funny to let them try, actually.

Somehow finding herself wedding planning with Lena and their mothers?

Kara wasn't prepared for that _at all._

She was the _opposite_ of prepared.

She was _so_ unprepared. 

She was probably having a panic attack. 

Kara didn't know how they get themselves into this, but it probably started when she convinced Lena to go along with Lex and Alex's crazy plan two months ago. 

Kara just wanted to get back at her mother for trying to set her up with her best friend! So, they decided to take baby steps, or Lillian and Eliza would notice they were lying.

Lena would nonchalantly mention to her mother she would take Kara out to dinner, or meet her for lunch, or even visit her at Catco. Kara sent Eliza a few pictures of her walks with Lena around National City and so on. Those little acts kept going for two weeks, before Kara received a text from Alex:

**Alex [19:35 pm]: Mom just asked me what's going on between you and Lena!!! She's thrilled!!! I'm pretty sure she was crying over the phone!!!!**

_Supergirl [19:37 pm]: Wow, that was fast! Actually, I'm not surprised._

**Alex [19:37 pm]: I told you I'm a genius.**

_Supergirl [19:38 pm]: Right... what's the next step, genius?_

**Alex [19:40 pm]: Make it _OFFICIAL_!**

Kara had felt her heart racing then. 

Make it _official_. 

With Lena. 

Make her _fake_ relationship with her best friend, who she had a crush on - okay, maybe more than _just_ a crush - for years, official. She could do that. Right?

Lena had been acting very professionally about everything. She made a step by step list, like what they were doing was just another work project she had been planning, and she decided one of their family dinners would be the best place to _make it official_.

That's how after dessert one night at Lionel and Lillian's penthouse, Kara felt Lena's hand covering her own on top of the dinner table. If she had been paying attention to anything other than how soft Lena's skin was ( _so so soft, she definitely moisturizes, no wonder her skin looks and feels flawless_ ), she would see Lillian's eyes widening or hear Eliza's loud gasp, even Jeremiah and Lionel ceased their talk about their earlier golf game to look at their joined hands, the room going completely silent.

Lena cleared her throat, "I think Kara and I have an announcement to make."

"You got her pregnant!?" Lex feigned a gasp.

"Be _quiet_ , Alexander!" Lillian very unlady like threw her napkin at her son, eyes never leaving Kara and Lena's hands. "Go on, dear!"

Lena quickly glanced towards Kara, lips turning upwards slowly in a lopsided grin, then she looked back at her mother. "I didn't get her pregnant, _yet_. But we _are_ together, yes."

Then she brought Kara's hand up to her red lips, kissing the back of it softly as she looked right into blue eyes, and Kara was _pretty_ sure she almost came right then and there, with that simple innocent kiss at the back of her hand. 

Then all hell broke loose.

"Oh my God, yes! _Yes_! That's all I've ever wanted!" Lillian said loudly, her hands joined in front of her as she looked up in a silent prayer.

"I can't even... I can't... oh my God, _Jerry_..." Jeremiah quickly stood up to fan a crying Eliza, looking just as lost as Lionel, still in shock on his chair.

"What do I _do_? You're the doctor, honey!" He said.

" _Champagne_! Lex, go get the best champagne we have downstairs! Hurry up, _now_!" Lillian yelled like a mad woman, before getting up and wrapping her arms around Lena and Kara so tightly it and most hurt. Then Eliza joined them and Kara saw her sister taking a picture with a smirk in her lips.

She could kill Alex later.

Lex came back with a bottle of champagne and soon they were all celebrating the joint of their family.

Kara glanced at Lena and she saw how surprised and _scared_ she looked.

That was probably the first sign they should stop with that act _immediately_.

The second sign came with neon capital letters. 

**_NATIONAL CITY'S NEW GOLDEN COUPLE: C.E.O. LENA LUTHOR DATING CATCO'S REPORTER KARA DANVERS_ **

Kara couldn't believe her eyes. She quickly threw her coffee in the nearest trash can she could find, before running towards Ms. Grant's office, bursting inside before her assistant could stop her.

"You have to get me off that front page!" 

Cat pushed her breakfast aside to give Kara a better look.

"Oh. I suppose Lena could do a better lady arm candy, but now that I'm seeing you from up close I guess you're kind of alright."

Kara frowned, then shook her head, "Please, Ms. Grant. Lena hates getting exposed! You have to get those magazines out of the street!" 

Cat took a deep breath. "Listen, Kiera..."

"Kara."

"The Luthors are almost the royal family of America. Lena Luthor has been a public figure since she was born. Surely, she must have known walking around the park taking selfies hand in hand with her new girlfriend would get _some_ attention. Don't you think?"

"We weren't thinking, actually." Kara whispered, looking down at her feet. "We aren't even dating."

"What did you say?"

Kara blushed, "I-I... I said... we weren't even dating, then. W-We were just... sending a few pictures to my mother... but we are dating now. We're _so_ dating!" Kara laughed nervously.

Cat smirked. "Do you want to make this an exclusive? How did you and Lena ended up together? I've heard you girls were best friends since childhood. Did you always know you were in love? Planning a wedding already?"

Kara felt her cheeks burning. She shook her head quickly again, walking backwards. "You know what? Forget it. Keep the front page."

After work, Kara would pay a visit to Lena at L-Corp. She ignored how Lena's employees treated her with extreme politeness, taking a deep breath before walking inside her friend's office.

Lena wasn't working. She had been outside in the balcony, looking at the night sky, but Kara saw the Catco magazine on top of her desk.

"Hey, Lee..." she said quietly, and Lena looked over her shoulder with a sad smile, motioning with her hand for Kara to join her.

"You know..." Lena started after a few minutes in silence. "I've been CEO for almost six months now, and I _just_ decided to close down our weaponry department to open medical and biochemical labs, but still my dating life seems more interesting than the work I'm trying to do here. That's funny."

"I'm sorry, Lena." Kara said with a sigh.

"No, it wasn't your fault. We simply forgot that we wouldn't just be pranking our mothers in the process. _I_ forgot."

"Look, we can just tell them the truth and-"

"No! My mom loved the picture in the front page. She called twice to ask me how we're doing! I can't... I _can't_ turn her down like this. Not now." 

"I'm really sorry, Lena."

"Stop saying you're sorry." Kara saw Lena clenching her jaw, before taking a deep breath and looking at Kara. "We did look good, though. In those pictures."

Kara smiled. "You always look good."

"Come here." Lena pulled her into hug them, kissing her cheek softly and saying everything would be fine.

But a few weeks later Lillian would stumble with Cat Grant in some event and they would talk about the wedding planning. 

And _that_ was when things got out of hands. 

"We've only been dating for a _month_ , mom!" Kara said to Eliza while they were grocery shopping. 

"I thought lesbians moved fast." Eliza said nonchalantly. "I don't know how much time I'll have in National City. It could be years or maybe a few months. You and Lena are so happy, I see the way you look at each other, and you know for how long I've wanted you girls to be together! You've known each other since you were kids, for God's sake. What's there to wait?"

"Mom..."

"Lillian told me Lena already agreed."

Kara gasped. " _What_!? Lena agreed to have some afternoon tea to talk about _wedding_ planning? _Our_ wedding planning?!"

Eliza turned to look at Kara with concern in her eyes. "Are you... are you not sure about Lena, honey? I mean... I've always dreamed about joining our families, but if there's _anything_ wrong..." 

If Kara had been smart, she would've taken that chance to scape the mess she got herself into, but she shook her head. "Of course not! I'm _very_ sure of Lena. _Very_ sure."

Eliza smiled softly at that, "Then let's get to this afternoon tea."

When they arrived in the club Lena and Lillian were waiting, Kara immediately attached herself to Lena's side, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a soft kiss against her fake girlfriend's slightly red cheek.

"C'mon. You girls don't need to be shy. You can kiss each other. We certainly won't mind." Lillian smiled, sharing a look with Eliza. "Actually, I want a picture of it."

Kara started to panic. Kiss Lena? Kiss those amazing and inviting lips? 

"Mother!"

"Lena! It's just a kiss. I want to rub my daughter's perfect relationship in everyone's faces, specially the homofobic ones." Lillian took her phone out of her purse and pointed at them. "Now, kiss!"

Kara knew it was wrong but she smiled, anyway. "It's just a little kiss, Lee. We do much worse when they're not looking."

"Oh my God, Kara!" Eliza hid her face behind her hands.

Lena rolled her eyes, but nodded. 

Kara unconsciously licked her lips and she could almost swear she saw Lena following the action with her eyes, before the blonde leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It was only supposed to be a quick kiss, for their mothers cameras. But somehow their lips started to move in sync against each other's, and Lena's hands found a comfortable place on Kara's hips, and the young reporter started thinking _we could be doing this the entire time we know each other and oh my god was that Lena's tongue?_ And then-

"I think Lillian has a full gallery now, girls."

\- they broke apart.

Breathing heavily and with red cheeks, they sat down, intertwining their hands as they listened to their mothers talk about wedding ideas, and dates, and venues and flowers. 

As she listened to all that, still with the kiss in mind and Lena's hand in hers, Kara thought: _I can't do this._

* * *

 _'I can't do this!' Lena thought_ to herself.

She had to stop that now. They had to stop.

She couldn't pretend to be okay after almost a month planning a fake wedding. She couldn't pretend seeing Kara going along with their mothers crazy ideas like it was the most natural thing in the world wasn't hurting her.

Because it was.

It was _tearing_ her apart.

" _Hey_!" Kara snapped her fingers in front of Lena's eyes. "Earth to Lena!"

Lena shook her head, blushing. "Sorry... what were you saying?"

"I was saying I don't want red roses. They're cliché. And they're not _our_ flowers." Kara pouted, smelling a few lillies that were close by. 

Lena saw Eliza and Alex talking with the flower shop owner in the back. "And what are _our_ flowers, exactly?"

"Plumerias!" Kara said happily.

Lena frowned, "They're _my_ favorite flowers."

" _Exactly_!" Kara agreed, taking Lena's hand and dragging her along to check the bridal bouquet session. "They're your favorites, so they're my favorites and I want them! Remember when you sent me that corsage? For prom?"

Lena did. She spent the whole night designing Kara's corsage herself. 

"Yes. I remember." 

"Hey, lovebirds." Alex approached the couple, glancing at her mother over her shoulder every now and then, "Have you decided those flower arrangements already? Mom's going crazy over there."

Eliza waved at them from the other side of the shop, and Lena quickly wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulders, waving backwith her free hand. "I can see that." Lena said through clenched teeth, faking a smile. "I'm _so_ gonna kill you and Lex when this is over."

"Lena!" Kara elbowed her on the ribs. "No one's killing anyone."

"Yes, Lena. Plus, who would be the maid of honor? Lex?" Alex smirked. "Oh, Kara, look at this bouquet! It's beautiful!"

"I know, right?!'

And that went on.

Kara acted like they were planning their _actual_ wedding! 

She would meet Lillian and Eliza over her lunch breaks to talk about flowers, and guest lists, and how she wanted to marry Lena in the same place they first met. She did everything so naturally, like she had all that planned for a very long time.

And Lena didn't have the willpower to _not_ follow Kara's lead.

Until Lena too started to believe they were really getting married in _three months_. And in the back of her mind she knew she would end up devastatingly heart broken, but a girl could dream, _right_?

"Jess, can you please clear my schedule after lunch? I have to meet Kara later."

Jess nodded and smiled at her boss.

"I already did it earlier, Ms. Luthor!" Jess blushed when Lena raised an eyebrow in question. "I-I... Ms. Danvers texted me this morning. Cake tasting, right?"

Lena smiled, looking back down at her tablet. "Yes. I didn't know the cake was such a big part of the wedding. Kara actually threatened me if I'll show up late!"

Jess bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "You guys make such a cute couple, Ms. Luthor!"

Lena blushed and mumbled a 'thank you', walking back inside her office.

When Lena arrived at the bakey that afternoon Kara, their mothers and surprisingly Lex were already there.

" _Lenaaaa_!" Lena almost didn't have time to prepare for the impact when Kara threw herself in the CEO's arms, kissing her right on the mouth before pulling away with a big smile.

"Wow," Lena wrapped both arms around Kara's waist and held her close to her body, giving a good look at the reporter's face. "You're cake drunk already, aren't you? I can taste it."

Kara had the decency to look guilty, at least. "Your brother, too, to be honest. Everything's so delicious!"

Lena brushed her nose against Kara's cheek with a lovingly smile, kissing her fiancé - or _fake_ fiancé - again, slower this time, trying to pretend she was doing it just for show. " _So_ delicious."

"Hey! Show some respect and stop making out in front of our mothers!" Lex yelled, mouth full of cupcake. 

Lena rolled her eyes at her brother, before letting herself be dragged to taste a few more cakes with Kara. They chose a white chocolate raspberry flavor, even thought Lex said a lemon one would be more fitting. 

Lena was ready to invite Kara to go to the movies when her mother stopped her.

"We're not done yet, darling."

Lena frowned, confused as she looked from her mother, to Eliza, to Lex and finally to Kara. "What? I thought it was just cake tasting for the day."

"We have one more gift for the two of you."

That's how Lena found herself outside of the most expensive jewelry store in the city. Once they walked inside, they were lead by the owner to a private room. 

"Kara..." she whispered desperately to the blonde.

"They made me do it!" Kara said back, just as desperate. 

"Here's the best of Harry Winston collection, ma'am." The owner said, presenting them with a very large set of wedding bands on top of his desk. 

" _Harry Winston_?" Lena shook her head so quickly she almost got dizzy. "Mom, these must cost a fortune!"

"Lex is paying, honey." Lillian brushed it off, taking a pair of wedding bands and placing them on Kara's palm. "Let's try those first."

Lena tried her best to stop her hands from shaking too much as Kara slid the wedding band on her finger. The blonde did it carefully, smiling, before kissing Lena's finger softly. 

"It looks beautiful on you." Kara whispered.

Lena closed her eyes, holding back a sigh as she started to test wedding bands with Kara. The blonde looked so happy as they tried ring after ring, kissing the CEO's hand every time she slid a new band on Lena's finger. 

They left the store a couple of hours later, a pair of platinum wedding bands adorned with micropavé diamonds around it left in Lex's possession until the big day _. Simple but elegant and classy,_ Eliza said. 

A few days later, it was time for the wedding dresses shopping. Even though she was dragged out of her office but a excited Kara, she kept working on her tablet, sending emails and orders to her employees as she sat with Eliza and Lillian at the back of the store, waiting for the blonde reporter to come out of the dressing room. 

Kara had been taking too long, trying dress after dress and not letting anyone see her until she could find _the one_.

"This one's perfect!" Lena heard Kara yelling behind the curtains.

"Then get the hell out of there, Kara!" Eliza said with a huff.

Lena laughed at Mrs. Danvers impatient tone, but as soon as Kara stepped out of the dressing room, she was left speechless. 

Lena didn't think it was possible for Kara to get any more beautiful than she already was.

Until she saw her in a _wedding_ dress.

"Wow! It's perfect, Kara! You look beautiful!" Lillian was standing in front of Kara, wide smile on her lips.

"What do you think?" Kara asked Lena expectantly.

"I... it's... you're beautiful." Lena stuttered, trying to cease her racing heartbeat. 

Kara was beautiful. But what for? For a _lie_. They weren't getting married. It was only a big prank her brother and Kara's sister planned. Kara wasn't in love with her. She would be laughing at Lena in the end, just like everyone else. 

It suddenly became clear to Lena that was so _wrong_. She couldn't do this. So she stood up and grabbed her things, walking quickly out the room towards the street.

She had to breath.

Lena didn't notice Kara running after her.

"Lena?" Kara touched her arm, but Lena flinched away. 

"Leave me _alone_ , Kara."

She would've felt bad for how hurt Kara looked, but she was too busy trying to prevent the tears from falling, clenching and unclenching her jaw several times as she looked up and down the street. 

"L-Lena... what's wrong?" 

Lena huffed, a incredulous laugh coming out of her mouth. "Are you _serious_ , right now?"

The tip of Kara's nose suddenly turned bright pink, her cheeks blushing slightly, and Lena knew her best friend long enough to notice she too wanted to cry.

"What?"

"This is a _fucking_ lie, Kara! They're spending a fortune in a wedding that's _not_ gonna happen! Can't you see it?"

Kara blinked, looking down, "I was just going along with Alex and Lex's plan... they just-"

" _Just what_? Expected us to marry and _pretend_ to be in love forever?" Lena said loudly. "We got wedding rings for Christ's sake, Kara! I won't _ruin_ my life over a stupid joke and you're just going along with and doing _nothing_ to stop this!"

"Then tell me to stop!"

"Then _stop_!" Lena finally yelled.

Kara looked at Lena as if the CEO had slapped her. She saw tears streaming down her friend's face, but still, Lena didn't move or took the words back.

"Then it's done. There was never an _actual_ wedding, anyway."

Kara turned her back at Lena and walked inside the store, body still shaking as she cried. 

* * *

Lena locked herself in her apartment for two whole days.

She refused to receive any calls.

She didn't want to see anyone.

She just ruined the best part of her life.

Kara was her _everything_. 

But she couldn't pretend to _not_ be in love with her anymore.

Lena sniffed as she got out of her bed, still in her pajamas even if it was five in the afternoon, and walked towards her kitchen to get some water, when she saw someone sitting on her couch in the living room.

"Mom? _Shit_!" She jumped, hands on her chest.

"Honey... I thought you were never going to get up."

Lena approached her mother, sitting next to her in the couch. "How did you get in here?"

"I have a spare key, remember?" Lillian said, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's thigh. "I wanted to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

Lillian sighed, then she wrapped her arm around Lena's shoulder, and the brunette couldn't help but rest her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Kara and I, we... we broke up." Lena finally said.

"I noticed."

"I'm sorry, mom. I knew how much you wanted us to work... but..." Lena sniffed and started crying again.

"Oh, _baby_. Don't cry." Lillian hugged Lena close, kissing the top of her head.

"I just... couldn't... it was all a _lie_ , mom."

Lillian took a deep breath. "I know, baby."

Lena raised her head. "You... you _knew_?!"

Lillian brushed away a lock of Lena's hair away from her face. 

"You're right when you say I've always wanted you and Kara to be together. Together, the both of you look so... _meant to be._ I know you think it's insane, but it's clear to anyone with eyes that you both are _so_ in love with each other, but at the same time _so_ afraid to ruin your friendship." Lillian smiled. "Kara broke up with Mike as soon as she knew she would be coming back to National City. Eliza told me she was excited to surprise you. We had a plan to help you realize how in love you girls are with each other. We just didn't expect it to go this badly."

"So... Alex and Lex..."

"We convinced them to be a part of the plan."

"I can't believe it..." 

"I realize it now we went too far this time. I just wanted you to be happy, and you're the _happiest_ when you're with Kara..." Lillian looked right into Lena's green eyes. "When your father told me about you... I felt _devastated_. I felt betrayed in the _worst_ way possible. We tried to work things out despite how angry I was at the time, because I didn't want Lex to suffer the possible divorce process. And then Lionel took you home." Lillian caressed Lena's cheek lovingly, "I prepared myself to feel anger. But when I saw you hugging that teddy bear, when I saw your _beautiful_ eyes, and how you smiled at your brother's jokes... I loved you _right away_. I was your mother and you were _my_ daughter, and I promised myself I would only give you and your brother the _best_ of this world. _Kara_ is the best for you, Lena."

Lena dried her wet cheeks.

"But the wedding planning... it was all a lie."

"Did it feel like a lie to you?" Lillian asked. 

Lena thought about it for a moment. "No."

"It don't think it was for Kara either. She's heart broken."

"I hurt her, mom."

"Then make it up to her."

"How?"

Lillian smiled and reached for a small velvet box inside her purse, placing it on her daughter's hand.

* * *

Kara heard then doorbell ringing, but she refused to get up of the couch and leave her beloved Netflix behind.

She was tired of Alex or Lex or even her parents calls and visits. She wasn't sick, she just had her heart torned into pieces.

The doorbell rang again and Kara groaned, standing up and walking angrily towards the door, opening it only to come face to face with Lena.

"Lena?" 

The CEO looked like she hadn't slept in a few days, her hair up in a messy bun and she was wearing an oversized sweater as she stood there nervously.

"Can we talk?"

Kara bit her lip, looking down as she nodded and stepped aside to ler her best friend in.

Lena stood in the middle of Kara's living room, hands inside the pockets of her jeans. The reporter couldn't help but find her beautiful, despite everything.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Kara." Lena finally said.

Kara shook her head. "It's okay."

"No, its not!" Lena took a step closer, but stopped herself after making a move to touch Kara. "I was a complete ass."

Kara nodded, "You were." 

They stood there in silence for a few more moments, before it suddenly became too much and they ran to hug the shit out of each other.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, _I'm_ sorry! I got us into this mess! I'm so sorry, Lena." 

Lena shook her head, cupping Kara's cheeks, their foreheads touching. 

Kara closed her eyes and reveled in that moment. They never had a fight before and it was killing her inside. She couldn't lose Lena. Not after finally moving back to National City where she could see that beautiful face everyday. 

She had been in love with Lena for so long now. She spent their college years seeing Lena go from one girl to another, but the brunette always came back to her. Kara let herself believe she could plan the perfect wedding, but at the end of the day it was still a lie.

"Kara..." Lena whispered. "My mom... she came to see me..."

"I know. My mother visited yesterday. She told me everything about their crazy plan. I can't believe they made us plan a _freaking_ wedding!" Kara chuckled. 

Lena didn't smile, she bit her bottom lip nervously instead. 

"And we did."

Kara frowned, "What?"

"We _did_ plan a wedding."

" _Oh_." Kara felt herself blushing. "Yeah, we kind of did."

"I specially liked the cake's flavor." Lena said, arms still loosely wrapped around Kara's waist.

Kara hummed, " _So_ delicious, right?"

"Totally! And my dad did schedule a shipment of plumerias for the wedding."

"Oh... he'll probably have to cancel, huh?"

Lena shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

She reached inside her pocket, showing Kara the velvet box that was supposed to be with Lex. 

"We planned a wedding, Kara. We _really_ did. We have a date, and a guest list, and the flowers, the cake, your perfect dress, the wedding rings..."

Kara's heart was racing now.

"Maybe it started as lie, but it wasn't... for me. And I think it wasn't for you, either. Just tell me what you want to do, and we'll do it, Kara."

The blonde blinked back a few tears, "I wanna _marry_ you, Lena. I love you _so_ much!"

Lena smiled incredulously, "You do? For _real_?"

Kara nodded quickly, "Yes! For real!"

"I love you, too."

They kissed, giggling in between kisses as they whispered how much they loved each other over and over.

"Wait!" Lena pulled back, getting down on one knee, Kara's hand in between hers, smiling like a fool. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kara responded, before tackling Lena to the floor in a hug.

* * *

 

"I can't believe their plan actually worked!" Alex said, glass of champagne already in hands as she spoke to the newlyweds. 

Lena smiled at Kara, pecking her beautiful wife's lips, pulling away and looking at the mass of people on the dance floor of the reception.

"It really did. I'm glad for my mom's stubbornness for once."

"What you call stubbornness I call determination, honey." 

They turned their heads to see Lillian and Eliza approaching them, wide accomplished smiles on their faces. 

Lena hugged her mother one more time, kissing her cheek lovingly. 

"How's everything? The wedding planner is doing an excellent job. Of course I didn't expect any less, since I hired her after doing most of the hard work."

They laughed and Kara nodded at her mother-in-law's words. "Everything's perfect, Mrs. Luthor! Thank you, really!"

"Own, you girls are so beautiful together! I feel like crying!" Eliza said.

"You mean _again_?" Alex said with an eye roll.

"Hello, ladies!" They heard a few moments later, Lex joined them with a friend in tow. "So, this is Maggie Sawyer, my detective friend I told you about. These are mom, the bride's mother Eliza, the bride Kara, my dear sister Lena, and the FBI _un-_ special agent _Alexandra_." 

"I hate you, _Alexander_." Alex said bitterly.

"Oh, a _detective_ , such an honorable work!" Lillian gushed. 

"Maybe not as honorable as being a doctor, but thank you, ma'am." Maggie smiled, showing off her dimples. 

"A very polite and _gorgeous_ detective, too. This one's a keeper, Lex." 

Lex laughed, "Oh, no, Eliza! Apparently I only find myself surrounded by _lesbian_ friends."

Lena shared a look with Kara, and they knew without saying anything their mothers minds were already moving to the next targets.

" _Oh_..." Lillian and Eliza said together, glancing briefly at each other, their eyes glinting and lips turning into little smirks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let Sanvers Operation begin!
> 
> Once again, sorry for any possible mistakes! This work I had to write in bits and pieces since college's getting me insane, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Lena deserves so much better and I wanted to try to giver her a happy family for once.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
